Mr. Peanutbutter
Mr. Peanutbutter, the star of Mr. Peanutbutter's House, is an anthropomorphic yellow Labrador Retriever who is BoJack Horseman's friend and former sitcom rival and a main character in BoJack Horseman. He dates and later marries Diane Nguyen. Design Mr. Peanutbutter has yellow fur, a brown nose, a slim and muscular build, and according to model sheets he is 6 ft. tall. He always wears a grey V-neck shirt and aviator sunglasses, usually propped up on his head, with light blue pants with white lines going down the sides, orange sneakers, and two wristbands, a brown one and a neon green one, on his left wrist. On ''Mr. Peanutbutter's House'','' he had a tuft of combed down hair, and he wore a blue shirt with a 90s-esque pattern on it, light blue jeans, and white sneakers. Background Mr. Peanutbutter was in born on the Labrador Peninsula in rural Canada and attended Northwestern University. He first moved to Los Angeles in the early '''90's' or late 80's, where he ended up co-piloting the plane that brought him to California, which happened purely because he walked into a room without looking. Around this time, he was married to a cold woman named Katrina, although the two eventually divorced. He was recruited onto the show with no previous acting experience, having wowed the show's director David Chase and the audience when he barged in on the pilot's live taping. The show's working title was Untitled Horsin' Around Knockoff, and BoJack Horseman was resentful of the show because he rightly assumed it was a knockoff. However, in 2014, they began a friendship when Diane Nguyen, Mr. Peanutbutter's girlfriend, began writing BoJack's biography. He took a long list of low-level acting gigs during the 2000s decade, where he was married to actress Jessica Biel, although in 2007 they divorced, as Jessica was tired of him taking job offers that were beneath him, and she started dating Justin Timberlake immediately after she broke up with him. However, that same eevening Jessica dumped him, Mr. Peanutbutter met Diane Nguyen, who was a part-time caterer at the time and was catering for the event he was at. The two eventually started dating. In 2014 he briefly filmed for a reality show titled Peanutbutter and Jelly. He falsely confessed to stealing the "D" from the Hollywood Sign to propose to his girlfriend Diane, in reality, BoJack stole it to try to win Diane back and to impress her, the incident inspired Hollywood's widely-acknowledged name change to "Hollywoo" as well as the film Mr. Peanutbutter's Hollywoo Heist. Mr. Peanutbutter married Diane, in Horse Majeure after about seven years of dating. He and BoJack's housemate Todd Chavez co-founded the company PB Livin, which resulted in several failed business ventures, including a Halloween store open exclusively in January, and Mr. Peanutbutter going deeply into debt. He took a job at a shoe store, where he was scouted for his comeback role as host of the game show Hollywoo Stars and Celebrities: What Do They Know? Do They Know Things?? Let's Find Out!, up until the show’s creator J.D. Salinger decided to end the show. Diane and Mr. Peanutbutter discovered the latter was pregnant at the end of Love And/Or Marriage, but they got an abortion in the following episode In 2017 his ex-wife Katrina convinced him to run for Governor of California, during an effort to recall incumbent Governor Woodchuck Coodchuck-Berkowitz. Mr. Peanutbutter did so mostly out of vanity, even though he actually liked Coodchuck's policies, but eventually dropped out and endorsed Coodchuck. Katrina replaced him as a candidate with Jessica Biel (his other ex-wife), who went on to lose to Coodchuck. Personality Mr. Peanutbutter's demeanor is constantly energetic, nice, cheerful, kind, and playful. In short, he is a dog seen from the point of view of a cat person. Not only is he constantly positive, he is also a bonehead who has difficulty understanding metaphors or puns. This causes him to crack jokes that instead of being funny, just make people scratch their heads. This causes BoJack to testily try and tell him why his jokes fail, and how to improve them. A life of success, wealth, and fame have meant he has never faced any real challenges or have to make difficult decisions. He also struggles to see that Diane is coming on to BoJack. However, he is not as dumb as he might be letting on - as stupidity is part of his persona, and he can at times show hidden depth. Despite their rivalry, he cares a great deal about BoJack's opinion and admires him for his work on Horsin' Around. True to his breed, he loves tennis balls and has a trunk stuffed full of them, that he presumably finds in parks and hoards. It is also important to note that Mr. Peanutbutter is a very good boy. Despite his overall positive nature, he does have an impatient and no-nonsense side to his personality. This can be seen in arguments with his wife Diane Nguyen when they are arguing over gun regulations on the news or getting irritated with BoJack Horseman when BoJack rejects his gestures of friendship because he finds Mr. Peanutbutter's happy-go-lucky persona irritating. He can be very headstrong and heavily opinionated at times especially in a heated argument to the point of being borderline defensive. There are also traces of nihilism in him. Filmography Television: Mr. Peanutbutter's House Hollywoo Stars and Celebrities: What Do They Know? Do They Know Things?? Let's Find Out! Trivia * He drives a Maserati Quattroporte. ** His licence plate is "Good Boy" (stylized as G00D B0Y). *One quote from Season 1 suggests Mr Peanutbutter suffers from nihilism, - The universe is a cruel, uncaring void. The key to being happy isn't a search for meaning; it's to just keep yourself busy with unimportant nonsense and eventually, you'll be dead. *Mr Peanutbutter loves Honey Dew, while BoJack hates it. *Mr. Peanutbutter wears red boxer-briefs with hotdog print (BoJack Kills) *He has one brother, Captain Peanutbutter, who is five minutes older. * Beside his love for tennis balls, he hates the game Tennis because he gets angry how nobody ever catches the ball. * Like real life dogs, he can’t eat chocolate (it’s poisonous to them), watch fireworks or listen to loud noises (dogs have sensitive ears). * Mr. Peanutbutter is Canadian. Mr. Peanutbutter says he and Diane “are like five big fights away from a divorce". The two do indeed have five arguments up until What Time Is It Right Now. **In Old Acquaintance, Mr. Peanutbutter gets angry at Diane when she insists he talks to Captain Peanutbutter, due to him acting weird, questioning if she thinks she knows his brother better than him and just because she has a bad family doesn’t mean everyone else does. **In Commence Fracking, Mr. Peanutbutter confronts Diane due to the latter publishing GurlCroosh articles against Mr. Peanutbutter being pro-fracking for his governor campaign, as Diane is anti-fracking. Diane says she won’t publish it if he drops out of the race, and when he refuses, saying publishing the article will embarrass them and she always has to air her “dirty laundry” when someone disagrees with her. she states she doesn’t want Mr. Peanutbutter to be governor, because she thinks he would be bad at it. She then publishes her article, which leads to the two throwing and breaking their computers and a coffee mugs, and Mr Peanutbutter pins Diane to the wall as th two struggle against one another. The two then engage in passionate “angry sex”. **In "Thoughts and Prayers", the two argue on MSNBSea about gun control, and in the next scene they can be heard having “angry sex” again behind a closed door. **In "Underground", Diane gets angry at Mr. Peanutbutter due to his fracking causing their home to collapse into a sinkhole. **Finally, in "What Time Is It Right Now", Diane gets upset when Mr. Peanutbutter builds her Belle-Room (a giant room filled with books like the library the Beast gave Belle in Beauty and the Beast) that’s she dreamed of having as a little girl, claiming that it was her own fantasy and she hates big gestures (as also seen in After the Party). Mr. Peanutbutter in return gets angry for trying to do something nice for her and claims he does big gestures because he’s scared she’ll get bored of him and leave like his previous wives, Katrina and Jessica. After they calm down, Diane says she thinks their marriage is like a magic eye poster, as at first glance, it’s messy and doesn’t make sense, but if you squint hard enough, everything lines up. However, Diane says she so tired of squinting, and breaks down crying, as Mr. Peanutbutter looks upset, as an implication their marriage has failed. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Main characters Category:Animals Category:Alive Category:Celebrities Category:Politicians